mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Quest
Dragon Quest is an episode of the second season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It is scheduled to air as the twenty-first episode of the second season, and the forty-seventh episode overall. Summary The episode begins with Pinkie Pie and Applejack digging a hole. Then, Rainbow Dash is shown dragging Fluttershy to the door of her cottage, with her and Twilight Sparkle urging her to go to the "once in a generation" dragon migration. Fluttershy is clearly afraid to go, drawing back parallels to her fear of dragons in Dragonshy. Rainbow Dash says that Fluttershy owes her for the time she spent with her at the butterfly migration. Fluttershy resists by hanging on to her front door frame, and eventually she loses her temper, shouts "No", tramples over Rainbow Dash, and gently exits through her window. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Twilight are then shown in a trench, wearing camouflage, to try and spot dragons. Rarity finally arrives, wearing a swanky pink, purple and gold camouflage naming herself the "toast of the trench", and arriving on a red carpet. They finally spot the dragons flying above, and a few of them begin to fight with each other. One of them breathes fire in Rainbow Dash's direction, charring her coat. Spike is also present, and begins handing out snacks to his friends. But Rainbow Dash makes fun about how he isn't like the other dragons. Rarity rushes to back up Spike from Rainbow Dash's insults, but Spike still ends up storming off in upset. Spike is up late at night wondering what he is and where he is from. Twilight can’t sleep over Spike talking and tells him she doesn’t know since he was given to her as an egg and she doesn’t know who found him or where. Spike says that doesn’t give him the answers he needs so Twilight suggests some late night research. Spike is surprised and Twilight is confident they will find something. The next morning, neither Twilight nor Spike has found any information on dragons. Twilight says they are too rare and scary to talk to or study. Spike wonders if dragons can cry and Twilight wipes his face. Spike says he will discover who he is if it is that last thing he does. Rainbow dash and Rarity come in and invite Spike and Twilight to breakfast. Twilight agrees but Spike opts out and says he wants to get an early start. Rarity asks him what he means and Spike says he is going on a quest of self-discovery to learn what it means to be a dragon. Spike says that only way to do that is to join the Dragon Migration. Twilight, Rainbow and Rarity are shocked at this. As Spike sets off, they mutter to each other that they will follow him. Spike sets out on his journey, which takes him across mountains, rivers and forests. Finally, he arrives in the volcanic area that the dragons have migrated to. Spike notices a group of teenage dragons, and runs down to them. Unfortunately, he is almost immediately berated by the other dragons, who make fun of his small size and lack of wings. They also accuse him of being "part pony", or a "pony in a dragon costume", ironic when Rarity, Twilight and Rainbow Dash are nearby, in a dragon costume, having followed Spike to the crater. Quotes :Spike: Count me out. I've gotta get an early start! :Rarity: An early start? :Spike: Yes! I'm going on a quest of self-discovery! I'm going to learn what it means to be a dragon! And the only way I'm gonna do that is to join the Dragon Migration! :Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash: WHAT?!? :Red teenage dragon: Who's this weirdo? :Purple and yellow teenage dragon: I think he's Crackle's cousin. :Crackle: vocalizes :Red teenage dragon: Oh! That would explain it. Gallery :Dragon Quest image gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2